


【梦帕】自我毁灭

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *梦帕*微量半强迫性*ooc，ooc，ooc*时间线在全能小说之后，意识流剧透*剧情捏造*失控梦，乖乖帕，梦有点过分
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 47





	【梦帕】自我毁灭

**Author's Note:**

> “几乎没有人会去自杀…但几乎所有人都在自我毁灭  
> “我们喝酒，我们抽烟  
> “我们毁掉好工作  
> “或者是美满的婚姻  
> “这些不是决定…它们是……  
> “它们是冲动  
> “我们身上有自我毁灭的代码吗？  
> ——《湮灭》

像他的宿主那样，帕拉德有下雨恐惧症。

明明是白天却被灰蓝色笼罩，压得人喘不过气。但他并不是人。帕拉德晃晃脑袋，这个路口看上去十分眼熟，却想不起来自己是怎么走到这的。他发觉自己撑着一把亮黄色的雨伞，这让他感到有些好笑，因为bugster并不像人类那样需要撑伞来让自己不被淋湿，也不需要在冰冷的雨水中保持体温。Poppy会打伞，他不会。就算下雨时宝生永梦会把他扯到伞底下来，他也能进入宿主的身体让他省点把手抬高的力气。

对了，他无需弄清楚这里是哪，只需要回到永梦身边。帕拉德这么想着，忽然感觉一只小小的手握上自己刚准备抚上胸口的手，那只手的温度比自己刻意保持常温的温度还要低一点，却覆盖了一层薄汗。帕拉德朝下看去，小孩往伞下站了一些，不看他，只是盯着脚下。 

“……永梦？”

“走吧。”

儿童的清脆声音中夹杂了成年人的低沉，听起来像是隔着水。帕拉德被拉着走下人行道，他有太多的疑问，全在一束强光照射过来时消失。

“小心！”帕拉德丢开雨伞，想弯腰抱起小男孩躲过不受控制的车辆，却扑了个空，他看着自己被校车撞飞出去，程序模拟出来的疼痛感把他重新拉回躯体。他最先看见的是涌入视线的海水，沥青地面变成翻滚冰冷的大海，像泡沫般一触即碎又沉重得无法推开，之后是雨水打在他的脸上，混合闪光的乌云肆意咆哮，最后是那个刚刚把他牵向黑暗的孩子，他静静地站在人行道上，撑着那把亮黄色的雨伞。帕拉德向他伸出手，不顾腹部的疼痛拼命挣扎，而他只是盯着脚下的那块水泥地，就像一辆校车撞上一个高大的男人这件事没有在他眼前发生一样。或者这并不重要。

帕拉德在沉入海底、彻底失去光亮前醒来了。他的宿主侧躺在他身边，轻轻咂了下嘴，眼睛仍然是闭上的，环在帕拉德腰上的手因感受到身前人的动作而稍微环紧了一点。帕拉德轻轻喘着气，额头上不知不觉渗出了细密的汗珠。今天是休息日，昨晚他的宿主在从床头柜拿出润滑液时顺手把闹钟关上了。他不愿意吵醒平日过度劳累的人，也无法再次入睡。他发觉永梦的手脚都有些发凉，便调高自身的温度为他取暖，然后发呆想着那个梦。他很少做梦，bugster应该不会做梦的。在他模拟人类的睡眠进入休眠状态时，有时会看见永梦梦到的景象。如果是永梦做的梦……那是不久前被某个自我中心的神公之于众的过去，帕拉德现在想起来了，那本是他们之间的秘密，一个关于总是温柔笑着的儿科医生的小秘密。

永梦察觉到一个暖烘烘的热源被他拥在怀里，不自觉地朝他靠近。被战斗锻炼出来的腹肌蹭上帕拉德的胯骨时，帕拉德也感受到了对方因为人类的晨间反应而比主人更早醒来的欲望。这打断了帕拉德的思维。他想起昨晚永梦反常的焦躁表现。帕拉德在家里打了一整天新出的游戏，直到晚上永梦回家，他拒绝帕拉德的游戏邀请，把有些不满的病毒牵进房间。他把帕拉德按在床上拥吻，有洁癖的医生这次并没有在正式开始前洗漱，甚至外套都直接扔到床头的椅子上半耷拉着。帕拉德在心里大声抗议至少让他先把游戏存档，而宝生永梦置若罔闻，或者根本没有听见。

帕拉德听说过有一种叫做酒精的东西会让人类失去平日的判断能力，他也见过喝的烂醉的人类，永梦没有那种气味，帕拉德只好搜索永梦的记忆寻找他反常的原因。永梦的手探入帕拉德的衣摆时，帕拉德被这低得吓人的体位冻的激灵，从嘴角漏出些许惊叫，马上被永梦的舌抵住。“永梦？”帕拉德无法从另一个自己那里得到回复，这让他感到不安。

不同于往日的循序渐进，把玩了一会帕拉德的胸口和腰肢后，宝生永梦毫不怜惜地径直向还没准备好的穴口探去，在指尖探入干涩的小穴时帕拉德被吓得弹起又被压下，宝生永梦在他耳边低声说了句别动，他对这样的永梦感到恐惧，在第一次的青涩之后，他再也没有在和永梦的性事中感到害怕。永梦总是仔细地为他扩张，亲吻他紧闭的双眼，像安慰孩子那样轻轻抚摸他的后背。那样的印象在后穴的撕裂感中不断破碎，帕拉德怀着最后的希望抽噎着推开永梦，他听见身上人重重地啧了一声，然后转头拉开床头柜。

帕拉德不自觉地往后退，被大力关上柜子的声音刺激得不敢动弹。他本可以瞬移逃走，只是宿主当前的状态让他无法置之不理。宝生永梦扯着帕拉德的脚踝把他抬起一点，将裤子拽下来一半，露出常年不见光的白皙皮肤。骨节分明的手不轻不重地拍打在帕拉德的大腿内侧，催促他打开自己。这太奇怪了。帕拉德想，这让他回想起他和hyper muteki的战斗——或许不能称之为战斗，只是永梦单方面地殴打他。就像现在这样，帕拉德没有还手的余地。本就体温不高的手指涂抹着冰凉的液体探入帕拉德的身体里，不耐烦地喊他放松。帕拉德望着永梦紧缩的眉头，不自觉地亲上去，顺着鼻梁滑下落在嘴唇上。帕拉德本是想借吻来放松自己，至少让这桩奇怪的性事快点结束，却意外地发现他覆上永梦的唇的时候能听见他的心声了。

“永梦？”

帕拉德试探性地喊身前愣住的人，见他没有反应又再轻声呼唤了几声。

“……帕拉德？我…”

“永梦！”

得到回复的病毒用力抱紧了宿主，从紧贴着的胸口附近传来的一致的心跳声让他安心了许多。

昨晚永梦并没有继续做下去，就算帕拉德坚持他并没有弄伤自己。永梦简单洗漱后便抱着他的病毒睡下。帕拉德能听见自责以及抱歉的声音从他的宿主那边传来。总之永梦又变回了原来的永梦。这个认知让心理年龄停留在孩童阶段的病毒得以安然入睡。

之后就是那个梦，那个冰冷刺骨的梦。帕拉德发觉睡了一晚的永梦的体温仍然偏低，他是做了这样的梦吗？帕拉德睁大了眼睛仔细端详宿主的睡颜。他猜想了无数个可能性，比如昨天那个其实是玩家M（他并没有和玩家M状态下的永梦做过，实际上M看上去对游戏以外的事都不感兴趣），比如永梦被一种奇怪的新型bugster感染了，比如永梦被什么控制了身体巴拉巴拉。最后他把它们一个个划掉。

帕拉德喜欢玩解谜游戏，比如拼图。拼图少了一块就不是完整的。他猜昨晚永梦的心中就少了一块拼图，不小心把它弄掉了，一时没找到，才会是那副模样。可到底少了哪一块？

帕拉德忽地打了个寒战，想起自己前一晚还没存档的游戏，又因为在永梦怀里而不敢动弹。帕拉德有些生气了，这没有持续多久。不久帕拉德便抛下了所有的疑惑再次陷入休眠。

宝生永梦曾经憎恨帕拉德。

那个说着“你就是我，我就是你”的怪异病毒在他眼前肆意残杀无辜的生命。永梦杀过帕拉德一次，他同步感受着帕拉德的痛苦和恐惧。意识到他来自自己内心见不得光的那一块角落后决定接受他，作为自己的一部分而存在。

帕拉德的世界观似乎停留在那场车祸发生之前，来自永梦本以为早就埋进土里的过去。帕拉德的出现让他再一次产生强烈的自我厌恶。他不愿直面帕拉德，不愿承认那种戏弄生命、游戏人生的态度来自他自己。周围人会想当然地认为是感染帕拉德这件事影响了永梦，只有永梦和帕拉德……只有宝生永梦才真正明白是他的愿望铸就了帕拉德。

宝生永梦很久没有梦到那个下着雨的路口，上一次是一个患者因为他的失误加重了病情，他头昏脑胀地回到卧室后翻来覆去睡不着，最后迷迷糊糊地陷入一片水潭，水潭的底部是幼年的他倒在血泊里，他朝逐渐失去温度的幼小身体伸出手，指尖却只碰到一滩血水。他忽然失去浮力，倒在血泊里的人变成他自己。宝生永梦从噩梦中惊醒，第一个看见的是帕拉德担忧的眼睛。

那天习惯独居的年轻医生和他的病毒拥抱了很久。

实际上永梦的反常来自他白天紧急接收的一个患者，上小学的孩子，手腕上布着几条细细的、不深，也足以令人心颤的伤痕。有过类似经历的永梦看得出他并不想死，奈何永梦不是心理医生，只能包扎上药后委托心理科进行进一步检查。孩子面无表情，家长也冷漠至极，这些唤醒了宝生永梦埋藏得最深的痛苦。

他像梦游一般回到家，强迫帕拉德打开尚且青涩的身体，帕拉德痛苦的颤抖和哀鸣让他的心也感觉被撕裂了，他感到自己站在一旁冷眼观看失去理性的自己对帕拉德施暴，拒绝帕拉德伸出的手，没有安抚也没有一丝怜悯。

直到帕拉德主动贴上来的那个吻。

宝生永梦只是想惩罚自己，他无数次希望过去就那么永远埋下，像被删除的存档，干干净净。所谓水晶，因为内心空无一物才能清晰地映照出他人。本就是易碎的存在，特别是他不那么珍惜自己的时候。肩负着被人拯救的生命，属于宝生永梦的温柔让他坚持活下去，属于过去的锁链让他不知不觉中产生一道道裂痕。

他本以为自己能独自处理好这些。

他没有，还伤害了帕拉德。

所以当他回到那个路口时，他对自己说：“走吧。”

唤醒宝生永梦的是肢体末端逐渐恢复的温度。他睁开眼，毫不意外地对上病毒泛着光泽的双眼。帕拉德的眼眶比熬夜几天的永梦的还红，明显是还在为昨晚的事感到委屈。

阳光从窗帘的缝隙里钻进来，闪得永梦眼睛有些花，半梦半醒之间感到脸颊边蹭了一团毛球。永梦抬手抚上帕拉德毛茸茸的后脑勺，声音还带着一丝沙哑：“帕拉德，昨天是我的错...还有哪里不舒服吗？”

缩在怀里的大型病毒没有作声，只是晃两下脑袋。

“帕拉德...”

永梦低声呼唤他的病毒，手轻轻顺他的背帮他放松下来。他晨间的欲望还没有消下去，一醒来就被半裸的恋人紧紧抱住，纵使自制如宝生永梦，作为正常男人是无法不起反应的。永梦担心自己再一次伤害帕拉德，至少先让他去洗手间把最要紧的问题解决了再来讨论昨天的事。

“发生了什么不开心的事吗，永梦？”

帕拉德以很小的声音说着，那是永梦正好能听清的音量。

“永梦...昨天晚上的永梦感觉很生气，又很难过......到底是怎么回事...”帕拉德带着气音，说话断断续续，湿热的气息打在永梦肩头，“好可怕，不像是永梦”

“…帕拉德，看着我。”永梦抵住帕拉德的下巴让他把头抬起来，帕拉德的鼻尖红红的，不时抽动。感受到从对方心中传来的恐惧和困惑的永梦低头亲吻帕拉德的额头以缓解他的紧张。“帕拉德觉得现在的我是我吗？”

帕拉德眨眨眼睛仔细盯着永梦看，除了黑眼圈更重以外没看出和平时有什么区别。用手捂住自己的心口，再抚上永梦的胸膛，温热的皮肤下面心脏一如既往有力地跳动。帕拉德一时无法处理从宿主那里传来的复杂情感，只好带着一丝疑惑开口：“现在的永梦是平时的永梦，不是昨天晚上的永梦。”

永梦笑出了声，顺着帕拉德的脊柱缓缓抚摸他的后背：“听好了，帕拉德。昨天的我和现在的我都是我，不管是哪个我，只要我做了你不愿意做的事，你都可以拒绝。你可以瞬移离开我，让我一个人——”“我不会走的。”永梦话还没说完，帕拉德就出声打断了他。“什么？”“我说我不——会——走——”帕拉德认真地看着永梦的眼睛，一字一句地说，“我不会离开永梦，永梦需要我，我知道的。”

需要你来当我犯下的罪的替罪羊吗？这句心声清晰地传达到了帕拉德那边。他毫不掩饰惊讶的眼神，永梦发觉后迅速松开怀抱翻身起床，又被帕拉德抓住手腕拉回床上。

“放开我。”“不要。跟我讲清楚是怎么回事，永梦。”“我说了放开我。”“我不会放手的！”

永梦把帕拉德甩开，帕拉德直接张开双臂抱住永梦，本就比宿主大的体型让头脑有些发昏的永梦无法挣脱。

“放开，帕拉德。”永梦抿了下干涩的嘴唇，“我不想再伤到你了。”

“永梦没有弄伤我，我没有受伤。”帕拉德翻身把永梦压在身下，永梦深深地吸了一口气——他快要无法忍耐了。他害怕失去理智，失去自我，变得无法控制，刀刃般的过去从水晶的断痕里露出来，割伤每一个想要触碰他的人。

永梦按住帕拉德的肩膀，力气不大，只是稍微把他控制在手中。

“帕拉德在害怕吧，我知道的。”

“我不会害怕永梦。”

“你在害怕。”永梦帮帕拉德擦掉他脸颊旁流下的汗水，“你都在发抖了。”

帕拉德还想说什么，被宝生永梦按住嘴唇，永梦做了个噤声的手势，在帕拉德愣住的一瞬把他反推在床上。

“帕拉德，我问你。”

“你会做我让你做的一切吗？”

永梦挤进帕拉德的两腿中间，俯下身去亲吻帕拉德的耳廓。

“如果我做了永梦会告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“如果你有好好做到的话，我就告诉你。”

帕拉德被永梦散落在耳侧的气息弄得痒痒的，却也没有躲开。“我会的。”

“好啊，那么帕拉德。”

——你能杀了我吗？

“你能相信我吗？”

两句话同时传到帕拉德的心里和耳朵里，让他一时有些恍惚，不知道该回答哪一个。帕拉德思考的同时永梦的手探进帕拉德的衣摆，抚摸他触感良好的小腹。

永梦在帕拉德的嘴边落下一个温柔的吻，说话的语气却强硬得不容置疑：“回答我的问题，帕拉德。”

帕拉德转过头，覆上永梦的唇，轻轻摩挲，双手环绕永梦并不那么宽阔的后背：“我相信你。”

宝生永梦即使在性事中也总是温柔克制的，温和到让帕拉德一时无法接受如此迅猛的顶弄。他一只手紧紧抓住洁白的床单，另一只手抓紧永梦的后背，修剪圆滑的指甲不会弄伤人，只会留下火辣辣的痛感。修长洁白的双腿大开，被永梦按住膝窝，悬在空中的脚趾蜷缩成一团。每一次抽插都是大开大合，进入深处时湿热的小穴会夹紧抽搐。帕拉德被干到失声，只有泪水不断流下，又被永梦吻去。

永梦轻吻帕拉德颤动的眼帘，他的bugster有孩子般细腻柔和的脸庞，用人类的审美来看可爱至极。这让他在与帕拉德的情事中总会带着一点负罪感，让他时刻保持相对的清醒。

帕拉德遵从约定，没有反抗反而是努力迎合永梦的动作，把自己完全交给入侵者。永梦看得出他在逞强，这个雏一般颤抖着的病毒啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪。若是平时的永梦早已心软了。帕拉德的嘴唇一张一合，永梦花了很久才发现他发不出的简短音节是自己的名字。

“已经受不了了吗？帕拉德。”

帕拉德张开嘴想说什么，却只能发出不成句的呜咽。永梦从床头扯过一条毛巾，遮在帕拉德眼睛上。视线被剥夺的帕拉德有些慌张，想要把毛巾拿下来，结果被永梦先行一步将两只手都按在床上。永梦加重了抽插的力度，把晃动幅度减小。帕拉德没过多久便释放了，后穴的痉挛夹得永梦无法动弹。

bugster的身体适应能力极高，但纵使是帕拉德也受不了永梦在他还在不适期的时候继续动作。帕拉德的脑袋迷迷糊糊的，恍惚间听见宿主在呼唤自己，双手被用力控制，视力被剥夺，只能凭直觉朝声源凑过去。嘴唇蹭到一片温润的皮肤，然后永梦的双唇贴上来。帕拉德对永梦的侵入全面接收，永梦轻轻啃咬帕拉德柔软的唇，缠住帕拉德的舌，舔过每一片连病毒自己都不常触碰的隐秘之地。眼前一片黑暗使帕拉德的触感更加敏锐，唇舌交接处的温柔与下身侵入的猛烈让他大脑放空，呻吟都被悉数撞碎在喉咙里。

帕拉德的不安和坚定交替转达到永梦的心里，就算是害怕也没有逃走。那个不懂事的病毒努力学习人类的生存方式，帕拉德在他面前死过两次，还离开他去另一个世界度过了两年……他怎么会想到去伤害他？

永梦松开帕拉德的双手，亲吻有些被勒红了的手腕，身下的动作稍微有些放缓了。帕拉德张开口喘息，双手摸索着环上永梦的肩膀。永梦把手往下探，撸动从刚才开始就没有怎么被关照的柱体。随后顺着帕拉德不太明显的肌肉线往上推移，最后按上帕拉德的脖颈。

“帕拉德，还记得我问你什么吗？”

永梦的声音充满了压抑和克制，帕拉德隐约从里面感受到了一丝危险。他第一个想到的是那个奇怪的、从对方的心中传来的那个问题。

“永梦问我能不能信任你。”帕拉德还是选择了这一个。

永梦沉默了一刻。帕拉德忽然感到脖颈上的压迫感逐渐增大，很快他便呼吸困难。即使bugster不需要呼吸，他也知道这个行为的意义，永梦的行为让他感到困惑和恐惧。帕拉德半张开嘴，努力吸入稀薄的空气，双手不愿放开身上的人，扭动脑袋想要把蒙在眼上的毛巾甩下来。

“你会吗？”“你能做到吗？帕拉德。对我……这样的我。”

毛巾终于被蹭下来一点，露出帕拉德雾蒙蒙的眼睛和颤动的睫毛。永梦愣住了一瞬，手上的力度轻了不少。帕拉德顺势把他的手掰开一点，清清喉咙：

“永梦不会伤害我的，”

“永梦不会伤害任何人。”

“所以永梦也不要去伤害自己，好吗？”

帕拉德看见永梦凝固了几秒，然后扯出了一个难看的笑容，松开帕拉德抬手抹了把眼睛。帕拉德有些担忧地想撑起疲惫的身体查看永梦的情况，身下的冲击却突然加快，抬到半空的身子猛然倒回柔软的床上。永梦俯下身子与帕拉德的身体紧贴在一起，两人的眼泪汗水等乱七八糟的体液混合在一起。在快要绝顶一刻永梦准备抽身退出，却被帕拉德的双腿缠住，甚至再往里面压了一些。温度略低的液体射入帕拉德的体内，他从未被内射过，与宿主的遗传信息直接接触的病毒兴奋到低声尖叫，迎来了第二次释放。

牵制住自己的双腿泄力后永梦立刻退后检查帕拉德的身体，身上星星点点的红斑、手腕脖颈上被勒住发红的印记、被拍得绯红的臀部和大腿内侧，以及从红肿的穴口流出的白色稠液……他不敢相信自己还是做了这么过分的事。

“永梦……”

听到帕拉德虚弱的气音，永梦俯下身贴近他，带着发自内心的歉意和后悔。帕拉德抬头亲了亲永梦的脸颊，露出毫无邪念的笑容：“我最喜欢永梦了。”

啊啊…会陷进去出不来的吧。

“说起来永梦，那个下次也再来一次吧！”

“什么？”

“那个！就是永梦射进我身体里的那个——”

“吃晚饭的时候你在说什么啊帕拉德？！”

永梦捂住帕拉德还在呜呜乱叫的嘴，现在他要头痛的是非人类小孩的生命健康教育问题。

**Author's Note:**

> 居然能看到这里，非常感谢！！！


End file.
